It's not my story, it's his
by DarkStarInOrbit
Summary: He was just the guy that cleaned up, and she was just a regular customer. Inspired by 'Say something'. AU CronaXRagnarok. Only T for language, RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary****: Don't get the wrong idea, I don't have feelings for her or anything.**

The girl with short pink hair came here often enough. She'd take her usual order of coffee, and she'd sit down in the far corner. She never said a word to anyone. She wouldn't immediately strike you as beautiful, but she was pretty in a childish way. She usually dressed dark, but I wouldn't say she's a Goth either. I guessed she was in college or the last few years of high school. She'd eventually pull out this book, I'd never had the chance to see what book it was, but I was curious nonetheless. She'd hang out for a few hours, until the coffee became cold. Sometimes, she wouldn't even drink it, as if it were just an excuse to come here. Some regular customers seem to notice her as well, they'll take a glance when they walk in, I'm not usually the person to care for teens, but she did take my interest. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't have feelings for her or anything. But, these past few weeks she'd been staying for a lot longer. I don't think I'd ever even heard her speak. I just make the coffee in the back. I had to say though, I had noticed her a lot more often recently. It's probably been four months since her regular visits started. She was kind of memorable what with her hair being pink. Meh. It's not like I was interested though, I have a job to do, I'm not a detective, but I could tell that woman had something to do with that kid. Death city can be a strange place. This club was definitely a sore thumb compared to the other places here. Usually everything was cheap or posh, but our place was just... average. It didn't have rats, but it didn't serve golden fucking cream that would cost your life savings either. The only thing moderately expensive about the place, was our grand piano, and maybe the guy sitting on it. That guy irritates me, as do most people. Finally, the sweet sweet sound of my alarm went off and it was closing time. The girl was still here. I finished drying the plates and placed them back in the cupboard, before taking off the ridiculous apron and locking the counter. It was my turn to shut down the store. She didn't even look up when I approached her, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave." Now, she looked up. She had a blank stare on her face. Then she squirmed under my stare, "OK." She whispered, barely audible, but I could make out the raspyness in her voice. Solemnly, she picked up her bag and left. As simple as that, and hell, I don't know why, but I was expecting something a little more exciting to happen. This chick was definitely messing with my head. I grabbed my rucksack, got my keys and shut down. The air outside was sickly warm. Even though we still hadn't hit summer. It was the typical evening, 'cool' kids, hanging out and contributing to each others saliva supply with gross make-outs, not that I had anything against making out, but those damn kids didn't know how to, and I swear they were just spitting in each others mouths. I shuddered. Gross. I got to the gym. The jackass who managed the front gave me that dirty look, the 'I am big and I will crush you'look, but he wouldn't stand a chance, he just nodded and let me in. All the rage I'd been holding in that day, every emotion transformed into anger. The doctors didn't know what to do with me when I was a kid. Everything they'd given me just made the situation worse, created a tighter knot even harder to untangle. I'd found my own solution. Punching, kicking you name it, if it's something I can inflict damage with it helps. I still don't know what the trigger is to it, but the release is... nice. I dumped my bag and changed into my shorts and a tatty old sweatshirt. Hey, they don't call me rags for nothing. I chuckled at my own pathetic joke. "I always knew you were a maniac." "Your one to talk Stein."

Stein, another guy who works out here, you don't mess with him, nobody knows anything about him, but they call him stein, Frankenstein; he has these freaky tattoos of stitches running across his body, they can be cool at times, but if you fight him, it's like the stitches hold you back. Crazy huh. We don't run by our names here in Death City, only if you're a part of the Death or Albarn family, your name is like... your bank details, give it away and you get into deep shit. The Albarns are lucky, they earned their reputation, so they don't live hiding, and well... the Death family, they run the place, literally, the head is the 'mayor' of town. He laughed, he says I'm a maniac, but I only have anger issues, he's bloody mental. I turn to face him. He's changed into some baggy workout trousers, and had a light stuck in the corner of his mouth. It was on the telly, that psychopaths were usually found in the hospital, and I don't mean the patients... this guy was a surgeon, and if you've ever seen Human Centipede, then, you really won't like this guy, he's worse. He may be old, but rumours around here usually end up being true, we don't spout anything that's not likely. "Whatever." He shrugs, and walks towards me, "Spar with me." I laugh. "What so I can get my face smashed in? "Woos." "I WILL!" A bratty boy jumped down from one of the lockers, Black*Star. Now, this is a kid I wouldn't mind bashing my fist into. He's an irritating little shit. He has muscle and he can fight like hell when he's serious, but he seriously lacks in the brain department. I reckon if he had any mind at all, he might just be a worthy opponent, but, he doesn't so he's simply a self centred child. I made my way to the punch bag. At the sight of it, something changed inside me. I became hot and bothered, annoyed would be a very, very weak word as to how I felt. The anger boiled until it burned through my legs and arms, and then the first hit came, but there was only a tingling sensation, still not enough to satisfy my thirst. I hit again. Again. Once more. Kick Punch. Throw. The corner in which I punched the bag became dark, the atmosphere leaking black, until I was in my own world of hatred and darkness. It fit. I beat the punch bag, it was everything I'd ever been angry at, because it was a pushover. Just like I had been, but not anymore. Never again will I be a pushover. Not to anyone. Especially this scum of a punch bag. I kicked it until it span, and punched it until I suddenly felt the skin on my knuckles split. I was satisfied. I stood up and made my way back to the lockers. "Leaving already?" The smell of smoke. "Yup, I'm done." "Well, at least take this with you." He flung Black*star from over his shoulder onto one of the benches. "He's no use to me any longer." "Jeez, at least use a punch bag why don't you, you're gonna end up killing this kid some day." "He asked for it." I looked down at the boy. He had a couple bruises around the shoulders and jaw, but he'll survive... once he wakes up from his K.O session. Despite my hatred for this kid, I did feel kinda sorry for him. People say his family was executed. But they took pity on him, so they spared him from his death. I walked up the stairs, Black*star sagging on my shoulder, right now, he was dead meat, and Tsubaki is probably going to freak and take him home immediately. I pass through the double doors to the woman's section and search for her. There's a course here, she works in the weapon department of the gym. This is Death City, our gyms don't run by normal standards. She's working on the 'death trap', and in less than two seconds she's out of it. Tugging at the collar of her shirt and taking a sip of a water bottle, how a dumb ass kid like this ended up with her I'll never know, but all I can say is, he's real damn lucky. "Hey, Tsubaki!" She turns to the sound of her name being called and smiles and waves, then she spots black*star hanging over my shoulder. The transformation on her face from smiling to horrified is almost comical. Almost. She hurries over. "What have you done!" "Hey!" I hold my hands up in surrender after plopping him down on a chair. "It was Stein." "He sparred with Stein!? You should've stopped him!" She accuses. I knew I'd get the blame. "Hey, you know what he's like." She looked down at him with worry, and then smiled, she really adored that kid. "Thanks for bringing him." "No prob." I take my leave. Just as I shut the door, I hear a voice call out, "SOMEBODY GET ME A FUCKING ICE-PACK ALREADY!" I presumed it was Tsubaki, even if she's naturally calm, she does snap. It's... definitely something. I grab my shoes and bag and walk back down the road to a parking area. My bike was parked up against a wall. I plunged my keys into it and started up the engine. But a noise stopped me from kicking off. A laugh actually. I stopped the engine again and got off. Holding my breath in order to hear everything. "-'ere dontcha wanna play with me?" When a man is drunk, youan hear it in there voice. Now, I'm none to poke about in others buisness, but a drunk male voice, and a drunk male laugh, in the middle of the night, is not a pleasent thing to hear. I walk down. Two men, were leaning against a wall, cornering a dark figure. "Hey, I said c'mere." "I-I don't know how to a~" whoever it was, it was a girl, and she was shushed by one of the men raising an arm to hit her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man, sluggishly span to face me. He hiccupped and the other one laughed. "Try'en stop me ass-hole." He turned again to face the girl. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back, grabbed him by the hood and hissed, "You don't fucking touch her you scumbag." He laughed again, earning a punch to the side. He groaned. The other guy, started to stumble away, whilst the one I held was hissing in pain. "Leave dirtbags, if I see you again, you're 'avin' it you hear?" They nodded frantically, and practically crawled away, surprisingly fast for two drunk men.

I turned to the figure trembling on the floor. The girl had skinny jeans, combat boots and a hoodie hiding her face from view. She looked young. "Hey, they're gone now." I put a hand on the hood, about to pull it back, when two frail hands came up to hold it in place. "Hey, I said they're gone. It's ok." The figure stood up, still hiding her face from me. Wow, they must have really traumatised her. The girl started crying. I really didn't know what to do. Finally, her head moved upwards. I met two piercing grey eyes. The hood fell down. "Th-thanky-you." Pale pink bangs fell from under the hood and over her eyes. It was her. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter summary****: But, I was so tired of it all. **

So, maybe this wasn't the way I'd expected to meet her. Maybe I was thinking more along the lines of, one day I'll be in charge of the counter, I'll pull off a 'winning smile' and then, she'd have sparked up the courage to talk for once. N-not that I was interested. But, y'know, I casually stopped her from getting raped by some drunk child-lover. Unbelievable.

"Hi. You come to the cafe often right?" The girl went paler. If that was possible, since her skin was already chalk-white. She breathed in quickly. Not answering the question. Obviously, this might not be the best time or place to make small talk, so I excused myself, and offered her a hand up. She took it, with an unsteady hand. My smile faltered, her hands were so thin... It was like I could feel all of her bones. I must have been pulling an awkward constipated-like face because she began to frown a bit. Her frowning and trembling in fear at the same time was an odd combination. "Do you need a lift home?" She shook her head, her eyes widening at the word 'home'. Maybe I was being inconsiderate. What if she didn't have a home? "Do you need a place to stay?" It really wasn't safe here, and I guess the spare room at mine, wasn't too bad. By the expression she wore, I'd hit bingo. The mystery girl was a street girl. "Hey! How 'bout you come round mine?" She looked horrified and I laughed. "N-not exactly. I-I d-d-don-n't know h-how to deal with th-this." She whispered. Her voice was timid, shy as if she been a pet who had been kept away from socialization, never truly talked to anyone. I took her hand and began walking down the street. Strolling back to my bike. When we got there, I gave her my helmet and waited for her to climb on. "I-I have n-never b-"

"Are you scared of a bike?" I asked. Bemused. She nodded frantically. I decided to sit down first and reassured her that nothing bad would happen. That must have sparked something in her, because some colour came to her cheeks. She slowly and cautiously climbed behind me. "Hold onto my waist, close your eyes if you need to." Her arms slowly came around my waist, and before I'd even started up the engine properly, she had her eyes tight shut and her face buried into my jacket. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was actually concentrating on the empty road set out before me, but on the most part, I was just thinking about that warm feeling of her small arms around my waist. Or, how the warmth of her cheek was seeping through my jacket, or how, for some reason, the only noise I could hear was her heavy breathing. After coming round a few corners, we finally arrived to my shitty apartment. But, to her, it might have just been better than the streets. Or, wherever it was that she lived. I lifted my leg off of the bike, and stood back, drinking in the sight of this random girl, she was clutching at thin air, eyes still tight shut. I coughed, she didn't even move. "So, we've arrived now." I said, feeling slightly guilty at the rude way it came across, but hey, I'm a guy right? She flinched and slowly opened one eye. Peering at me through her fringe, she slipped off the bike, trembling. Wow. She was... Never mind.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I'd let her settle in the guests room, I cooked some dinner for the both of us, and she said that, it was lovely but she couldn't finish it. She stood up, and I helped her get ready for bed. I should have gotten to my own bed straight after, since I had work.

But I couldn't.

Because I heard her crying.

I scribbled down a note:

_ Gone to work. Pancakes in the fridge, help yourself, I'll be back at five. –Rags. _

I didn't really consider the thought that she might thief my shit, or something along the lines, for some reason I completely trusted this stranger. I half expected her to come to the cafe again, like she usually does, but, today seemed to be an exception. There was an odd feeling in the air today, almost like a paranoia.

**Crona's POV** (I didn't think I'd be doing a P.O.V from Crona but hey, why not)

I didn't know how to handle any of this. That's a shit excuse, but it's the only thing I seem to be capable of saying. I stared at the ceiling. Must be nice to have a home. Not that I didn't have one, but I wouldn't give it such a nice name as home, more like lab. I pulled out the book, and opened it, back to the page I was decoding. With my worn out pencil, I carried on scribbling notes down underneath, I was made for this, made for decoding, and for experimentation.

"You're the ultimate weapon honey."

"You're going to be stronger than everyone else in this Godforsaken city."

But, I was so tired of it all.

A tear drop fell down my cheek, and onto the page.

**A/N Thank you to for being the first supporters to this story! Woo! :**

**TCatXD**

**Wizard of Anthropophage**

**hi1235 **

**Guest**

**QueenOfDarkHearts**

**:P It's been a while, BUT! I will eventually update ^^ We've got exams for a while, and studying is SO BORING! Anyhoo, sorry about such a short chapter, 'till next time!**


End file.
